Prior blow molded containers have been made from multi-layer preforms so as to have the capability of using different materials that have desired properties for the particular use of the container. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,861 Nilsson discloses a multi-layer preform for use in blow molding and having inner and outer "part-preforms" that are disclosed as being made by injection molding or extrusion, and this patent also discloses the use of reprocessed plastic for one of the part-preforms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,544 Valyi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,735 Valyi and U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,944 Valyi disclose multi-layer blow molded containers made from preforms having an inner layer provided by a liner about which an outer layer is formed by injection molding. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,544 Valyi patent discloses the liners as being made by a thermoforming process wherein a vacuum is applied to a female mold to deform a heated plastic sheet to the shape of the mold.